Search for the tiny Amy: Redone
by ChelseaAllie hedgehog
Summary: If you notice, i've redone the story a little and fixed some of the mistakes that I did not notice til now. Anyway, It's Amy's birthday, but she is shrunken. Will Sonic save her before Eggman gets her?
1. Default Chapter

Amy is walking down the street to see her love. It was a beautiful day. The sun shown brightly as she walked. And what was the most special part, was that it was her birthday! She spotted Sonic's house just ahead. She skipped towards it and stopped at the door. She rang the doorbell. Nobody answered. She did it again. Still no answer. She pressed several times and still, nobody was in sight. She sighed and decided to head back. Her only desire for her birthday was to be with her love of her life, Sonic.

"Guess he isn't home."

She turned back and walked back to her house. She looked back at his house and sighed again. "I guess I'll have to try again next year," she murmured to herself.

Meanwhile, Sonic was at Angel Island helping Knuckles fight Eggman, who tried to take the Master Emerald. Tails flew over them and grabbed Sonic's hand. Tails flew up to the machine that Eggman was piloting, which was like a Dragon fly like robot that shot out missiles from wings and its tail. Tails dropped him on the tail. And Sonic then formed into a ball and bashed it out of the air. Eggman somehow escaped it by its escape pods. "You haven't seen the last of me hedgehog!" Eggman yelled. Sonic lands next to Knuckles and Tails as they watch Eggman go off. Sonic smirked. "That takes care of him." "Sonic, I forgot to tell you something really important!" Tails said. Sonic looked at him. "

"What is it?"

"It's Amy's birthday! I wasn't supposed to be late!"

Sonic, who was reluctant to say it, kind of forgotten about her birthday and should have shown up.

I guess I'll have to come..." So the duo rush towards Amy's house, but nobody knew that 2 familiar red eyes were spying on them. "So it's is the pink hedgehog's birthday? Hmm..." Then the figure emerged from the bushes. It was Metal Sonic. He launched himself off the island and shot towards the Eggman Empire.

At the Eggman Empire, a pod landed on the roof. Eggman stepped out of it and silently cursed to himself. His hatred for Sonic was nearly unbearable. Just then, Metal Sonic landed and stood in front of him.

"Sir, I must inform you something. The pink hedgehog's birthday is today."

"What's so important about that!?" Eggman snapped.

"This might be our opportunity to destroy the hedgehog. We may hold Amy captive and..."

Eggman interrupted. "That would be a great idea, but the hedgehog always saves her."

"What I mean sir is that we could use one of the machines on her." Eggman then was given an idea. "I know the exact machine that we should use." Eggman grabbed a ray gun. It was red with a green stripe going around it. "Use this on the pink hedgehog Metal and bring her here." "Yes sir!" Metal sonic grabbed the ray gun and jetted towards Amy's home.

Meanwhile, Amy was sitting down on her porch. Her birthday was ruined yet again. Sonic seemed to never be there at her birthdays. She sighed, depressed, and looked down. Then, she heard a footstep. She looked around, but saw no one. She thought to herself that she was hearing things. Then she heard another footstep. This time, she didn't ignore it. She went to the source of the sound. She went towards a bush. She screamed at what she saw. It was Metal Sonic. Before she could do anything, Metal Sonic aimed the laser at her and it shot an orange ray at her. She yelled in agony. Then he stopped. Nothing happened. But all of the sudden, Metal Sonic began to grow. She shrieked to see everything around her growing. The giant robot laughed. He finally stopped growing, and so did everything else. She looked up to see a HUGE Metal Sonic looking down at her. He extends his hand out to grab her. She runs as it follows her. She looked ahead to see a tunnel ahead of her. She jumps in just in time to dodge being grabbed.

"So, you're trying to run from me then? You're still not out of danger." Metal Sonic replied.

He grabbed the tunnel and brought it upwards. She ran down the dark tunnel, trying to escape him. Luckily, Metal Sonic's hand could not fit inside. He growled and looked inside the tunnel. Amy wasn't in there. Metal Sonic cursed to himself and flew back to the Eggman Empire. Amy ran out. She looked at the tunnel. She found out that it was actually a hose. She looked around. It looked like she was in a jungle. She looked up to see a castle sized house. It was her home, but her home was never that big. She knew exactly what happened. She was shrunken! She was terrified. She turned to see large bugs such as ants and worms; they didn't pay any attention to her though. She ran as fast as she could out of the forest. But then, a red with a white stripe wall drop down in front of her. She almost collided into it. She looked up to see a giant Sonic. Sonic rung the doorbell, but got no answer from it.

"SONIC! I'M DOWN HERE!" Amy shouted, but Sonic didn't hear her at all. Then Tails came. He was holding presents. Sonic rung the doorbell again. "SONIC! LOOK DOWN! PLEASE HELP ME!" Amy yelled as high as she could, but to no avail.

She looked around frantically to get Sonic's attention. She saw a leaf, which looked light, and grabbed onto the stem. Then, the wind began to pick up. She began to fly off the ground. She climbed on top of the leaf as it flew towards Sonic. She broke two pieces of the leaf and used them as wings.

Sonic and Tails were about to turn around until they heard a very faint sound. They looked around and saw nothing. They shrugged and turned around. Amy's leaf began to go downwards. She then grabbed the leaf wings and flapped them as hard as she could. They worked! She flew straight for Sonic.

"SONIC! IT'S ME! PLEASE SEE ME!" She yelled, but Sonic barely heard her. Hmm... Probably if I fly towards his ear, he'll hear me, she thought. She flew closer to Sonic. Sonic spotted her and she began to think that he would help her. But Sonic plucked her away. She began to fall but flapped harder, and regained flight. She flew towards Sonic. She landed on his head next to his ear. She yelled as loud as she could in his ear to get his attention.

"SONIC! I'M HERE!" But as soon as she said that, a hand swatted her off the ear. She began to fall, but again, used the wings made out of the leaf to fly. She flew up Sonic. But before she could get eye level to him, two walls slammed her and opened very quickly. It was Sonic's hands. He clapped her. Amy began to fall. But she was unconscious. She fell on a leaf and lay there, unconscious.

"Stupid bug!" Sonic exclaimed as he walked away.

Sonic was close from leaving Amy's house until something brushed against his foot. He looked down to see a ray gun of some sort. Tails was behind him. Sonic picked up the ray gun and examined it. He and Tails ran towards Tails' workshop, leaving Amy behind.

Hope you like the story. Sorry about Chapter one being short. So, what do you think will happen to Amy? You'll find out in the next chapter. Till then, review! If you want, I'll do a sequel. If you notice, this has been redone and if deleted, I'll have the think of future stories and plans.


	2. The Search Begins

Amy's sight returned to her. She looked up to see no one. She was still in the jungle, which happened to be her yard. It wasn't a dream she thought to herself. She tried to get up. _Ouch!_She fell back down. She looked at her leg. She had twisted her ankle. She looked around and saw a giant stem. She dragged herself towards it and laid on it. She looked up, downhearted. Just then, she heard a small sound. She looked in that direction. Then, out of the leaves came a troop of ants. Amy climbed up the stem (dragging her leg) and when she reached the top, she looked around. She was in her flower garden. She looked down at the ants. They didn't notice her. She sighed in relief, but was still worried.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were at the workshop, inspecting the ray gun. "What was this doing in Amy's yard?" Tails asked. "I don't know, but something tells me it had something to do with Amy," Sonic answered. "Let's test it out!" Sonic and Tails go outside to use the ray gun.

At the Eggman Empire, Metal Sonic is explaining to Eggman what happened. "And the pink hedgehog escaped sir." Metal Sonic finished. "You imbecile! How could you let her escape!?" Eggman yelled. He bang his fist on a machine, putting a dent in it. Metal Sonic took a step back. Eggman began to calm down. "We'll send the nano troops after her." Eggman pressed a yellow button. Soon, a lot of mini versions of robots came to him. All of them were at least up to his ankle in size.

"Go to the home of Amy Rose, she is a pink hedgehog with a red dress." The nanobots' eyes began to glow. One, which seemed to be larger then the rest by a millimeter exclaimed, "life form, Amy Rose detected in Station Square." As soon as it said that, they began to hover and zoomed over to Amy's house. Metal Sonic mumbled to himself while Eggman cackled evilly.

Sonic and Tails were outside in Green Forest, a large tree was in front of them. "Do you think this will work?" Tails asked. "I hope so." Sonic exclaimed. Sonic aimed the ray gun at the tree. He pressed the trigger and an orange ray shot out of it. Sonic suspected the tree to go in an inferno and burn down, but instead, the tree began to shrink. Sonic and Tails gasped and ran up to the shrinking tree. The tree stops shrinking when it got to 5 inches tall. Sonic picked it up and looked at it. "Wow! The tree shrunk!" Tails yelled in amazement. "Eggman probably was ...Oh no!" Sonic finally knew what happened. Tails then found out what happened. "Amy!" Sonic and Tails said in unison. They raced towards Amy's house.

Amy began to climb down the stem when she thought she was safe. She looked down again to see that the troop had left some food they had probably gotten from someone's house. She didn't have anything to eat all day. She went towards the food, and munched on a piece of bread. It tasted moldy, but her hunger was unbearable. When she finished eating, she felt her leg feel a lot better. She stood up and began to travel. She didn't get far when she heard a lot of footsteps. She hid behind a leaf. Was it the ants again? No. The ants' footsteps weren't that heavy. Then large (large to her perspective) robots emerged from the woods. They marched beside Amy, who stood under the leaf, stayed as quiet as she could, and stood perfectly still, watched them marched right by her. When the last robot passed her, she came from under the leaf. She ran the other direction as soon as they were turning. The last robot caught a glimpse of her in its eye. "Life form Amy detected. Bring to Ivo Robotnik. Soon, all the robots turned around and saw Amy, who was running away from them, began to hover and chase her. One of the robots began to dive in for her. She ducked just in time to dodge and ran as fast as she could, with the robots on her tail.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled.

He had the whole gang helping him look. Cream and Cheese looked in the backyard. Knuckles and Rouge looked n the left side of the yard, while Shadow and Omega looked on the right side. Sonic and Tails looked on the sidewalk and porch. "Amy, where are you?" Cream asked to herself. "Chao!" said Cheese. "Anyone found her yet?" Sonic asked. "Nope," Shadow and the rest said. They continued searching. "Hey! What's this?" Knuckles picked up a tiny oval shaped object. It was red and was a little ripped at the end. "Hey, that's Amy's headband!" Tails took it out of Knuckles hand. "She can't be too far," Sonic looked closer to where the headband was.

At the Eggman Empire, Eggman was looking through a screen to see everyone looking for Amy. "You nanobots better find that pink hedgehog soon before they find her." Eggman said silently to himself. Metal Sonic was watching everything from the screen.

Amy dodged another dive and was almost caught that time. She got back up and ran. She looked ahead to see a large acorn. She ran behind it while the robots went forward and passed her. She panted and sat down, very tired. She looked up in the sky and saw that it was getting dark. She sighed and began to lose hope. Then, an earthquake began to start up. She looked up to see a giant Shadow towering over her.

"SHADOW! I'M DOWN HERE!" Amy yelled as loud as her lungs could.

But then, Shadow started to walk towards her. She screamed as Shadow's foot nears her. She runs to the side and dives just in time to escape being squashed by Shadow's foot. Amy looked back at Shadow to see him leaving. "Shadow! No! Don't go!" she yelled, but Shadow didn't see her or hear her. Shadow left her. Amy could only watch in sorrow to see her only chance of survival gone. She got on her knees and wept. I'm going to die she thought. She sat down and cried until she fell asleep.

The Sonic gang was becoming tired. They had searched for hours for Amy and the only thing they found was her headband. Tails then had gotten a surprised look on his face. "Sonic... What if we had squash her!?" Tails yelled in worry. Everyone looked at the bottom of their shoes. Nobody had squashed her. They became even more worried thinking that she might be dead. They kept searching even harder for her.

"Ha! At this rate they'll never find Amy!" Eggman said. "Sir, the nanobots should find her very soon." Metal Sonic exclaimed. They zoomed in the picture to see where the nanobots were.

So, what do you think of this chapter. This was also short, sorry about that. Anyway, what do you think will happen to Amy? Will she find her way back? Can she survive being small? Find out! After some reviews.


	3. Trouble

I'm SOOOOO sorry for the long wait. I had been away in Canada (which was quite lovely) and we stayed there for a long time. I was able to read stories but not update because the computer did not have Microsoft Word. Anyway, here is the rest of the story.

It was getting dark. The Sonic team had searched for a long time. The Chaotix left, since they weren't going to get paid, or for that matter, Vector wasn't going to get paid. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were inside of the workshop while Rouge, Shadow, Omega, Big, Cream and Cheese were searching. Tails was working on what seemed to be some type of camera. The only difference was that it had a lever at the side and it seemed to be more advanced on images. Sonic lifted it up and looked through it. He looked directly down, and saw nothing. "It's broke Tails"

"Not exactly, push the lever." Tails answered.

Sonic pushed the lever upwards and everything seemed to grow bigger. He pulled the lever down, everything went down smaller, he kept on pushing it up and down to have everything magnified and unmagnified.

"You know, this isn't any different from a magnifying glass"

"That's what you think; click the button on the bottom."

Sonic looked on the bottom to see a bright red button. When he pressed it, the sides of the camera sprouted mechanical legs and stood straight up. Sonic was shocked. Knuckles hadn't said anything.

"What's with the quietness Knux?" Sonic began to worry.

"Nothing, I just think that..."

"Knuckles, the Master Emerald is safe, trust me. Now let's find Amy!"

All three of them headed out of the door. Tails laid down the mechanism and it began to beep as it walks towards the back yard.

Team Dark (I was too lazy to call them all that once) was outside. 'What's taking them so long!?' Shadow thought angrily, beginning to quit searching. Rouge was thinking differently. Now that Knuckles wasn't watching after the Master Emerald, she could take it for herself, but just before she could take off towards Angel Island, Sonic and the rest came out.

"Drat!" Rouge exclaimed when she spotted Knuckles.

"You guys can go. This little thing is gonna search for us." Sonic pointed to the camera like machine (I don't feel like giving it a name, lets just call it a tracker). Shadow grabbed a Chaos emerald out of his pocket (Yes, his fur has a pocket in my story) and used Chaos Control, taking Rouge and Omega with him. Big, Cream, and Cheese were still searching growing weary. Big left to find Froggy, But Cream and Cheese remained. They were awfully concerned about Amy. Sonic saw this and advised them to leave. He didn't want Vanilla to discipline them. They left, but they were still worried.

Amy woke up. It had been a while since she had gone through all the trouble. She got up and dusted herself off. But it was night already. She had slept through the evening. She went forward and saw a glint of metal a few feet away. It was the nanobots. They had returned to get her. She quickly ran the exact opposite way. She ran for at least a few minutes and looked behind her. She was too far to be seen. Then she heard a crackle of leaves behind her. She looked back to see metal legs. Then, she looked up to see a camera like robot looking at her. It began to beep quite loud and she soon looked on the side to se Tails twin tailed design on it (If you look on Sonic X, on the back of his Cyclone, there is a trademark design of Tails twin tails, Also in SA and SA2). She jumped up with glee, but before she could do anything else, it blew up! She looked behind what was left of it to see the nanobots again. They shot after her. She was caught off guard, then realized that her cheering had help them find her. The head of the nanobots grabbed onto her arm and pulled her off the ground. She screamed, but nobody had heard her. Then she pulled out her Piko Piko mallet (about time she remembered it) and whacked it as hard as she can. It flew back into another robot. The nanobots furiously started to shoot. Amy ran for her life, and whacked the bots that came close.

Sonic and Tails rushed outside when they heard the loud beeping from the mecha. When they reached the spot that it was in, they were completely shocked. It was in hundreds of pieces and there was a bit of tiny gunshots on it. Then he heard a tiny scream. That's Amy's voice Sonic thought and looked frantically to find her. Tails joined.

Amy was getting tired, for she hadn't eaten for hours. She collapsed on the ground, which let the bots to grab her. She tried to get loose, but the grip on her was too tight for her to move. She gave up, but not to show that they won, but to see where they were taking her. But when she was 300 feet up in the air (this is on her perspective), she saw Sonic and Tails. She yelled as loud as she could, which got Sonic's and Tails' attention. When they looked behind themselves, they saw a swarm of grey metal bugs around a pink dot. Sonic and Tails gasped, knowing that that was Amy.

"Sonic, helped me!" She screamed as she was being gripped by the nanobots. Sonic and Tails shot after the bots. But they were too high to reach. Tails swung his tails around and took flight. But the nanobots moved so fast, that he couldn't catch them. Sonic leaped up into the air and almost grabbed Amy until the nanobots flew faster. Sonic landed back on the ground to seethe bots flying towards a nearby apartment and disappear into the clouds.

I'm sorry this chapter was short, but like it says at the top, I went Canada and now I gotta go to school, so please excuse my short chapters. Anyway, sice my other stories were deleted, I'll take suggestions which I was going to do for my other stories, which will be upgraded. So you can suggest what you want to happen in this story until I get at least 5 suggestions or it could be less. Anyway, have a good day!


	4. Amy's capture

Amy was about a hundred feet up in the air when the robots skyrocketed throughout the sky. Amy had to cover her eyes because of the wind battering against her eyes. She also felt the strong force of it, what seemed to be pushing her backwards. Luckily, the grip on her was too tight to let her slip and fall. When they landed, they were inside the lab. When they landed, she automatically cut loose from the grip and ran. But she did not go far as soon as a black wall slammed right in front of her face. She looked up to see Eggman, with a maliciously large grin. At that moment, she turned the other direction and tried to run, only to go inside a hamster cage. The door slammed shut and was brought to Eggman's face. Eggman gave the cage to Metal Sonic, who seemed to appear out of nowhere. Metal Sonic walked to a corridor and placed the cage on a nearby table.

"Let me outta here!" Amy demanded, but wasn't answered when Metal Sonic left.

Amy tried to shake the cage, but couldn't get out. She pulled out her Mallet and hit the walls as much as she could, but there wasn't even a dent in them. She kept on repeating the process, but became too exhausted to keep going. She sat down on the floor and let out a long sigh.

"Sonic, please save me..."

Sonic and the rest of the gang were on there way to Eggman Empire. This time, the chaotix were participating and finding Amy for free. As soon as they reached it, they looked to see that it was a maze.

"OK. Me and Tails will go left. Shadow and Omega, go right. Rouge and knuckles will go search through air, Cream and Big will look below and the chaotix will search outside." Sonic told to everyone. Everybody nodded.

Everyone went into the direction they were given and searched. Sonic and Tails had went into a dead end. But as soon as they turned around, a trap door opened under their feet and they fell in. They screamed until they reached the bottom of the trap door to see that they had fallen into a cell. But they looked around to see that everyone else, except Amy of course, was there too.

"Hot did you guys get in here?" Sonic asked.

"We fell in a trap door, how else faker!?" Shadow sneered ticking off Sonic.

"You're the faker here FAK-." But Sonic was cut off when he heard a maniacal laughter. They looked outside the cell to see Eggman.

"You fools fell straight into my trap! METAL! Prepare the launch!"

"Launch? You're gonna launch us into space?"

"Duh! But I'm sending you all to the hot boiling sun instead of to the moon like I did last time. And this is payback at Shadow and Rouge for betraying me after the Finalhazard incident."

"If you never made those clones, probably we would still be on your side and you should know by now that Rouge was an agent." Shadow explained.

"That's no excuse, hope you enjoy your visit at the SUN!" The cell began to shake. Then, four walls formed and trapped them inside. The ceiling also closed in as the cell became a rocket ship. There was a timer on the side which said 10:00 minutes as it began to count down. Eggman left into the control room to see it all happen.

Amy had gotten off of the floor of the cage and soon, an idea formed. She began to push it the other way with her hammer. The cage wasn't getting dented, but began to move. She kept doing it until she had reached the window. But after the last hit, the cage broke as she fell down the open window. She screamed as loud as she could, knowing that in a few seconds, she would be dead. But, as soon as she reached the bottom, instead of feeling the solid hard bottom, she felt a very soft surface. She opened her eyes, to see white trees everywhere. But she lost her balance since the surface she was on was not hard. She was gripped by the back of the shirt by something and was safely put on the ground. She looked behind her to see a very cute Pomeranian puppy. The puppy licked her on her cheek.

"Hey! Cut it out! That tickles!" Amy giggled, but the puppy kept licking her more. He stopped and barked a few times. Amy the saw something catch the corner of her eye. There was a blue quill on the ground.

Sonic's here! I got to get back inside, Amy thought. She looked at the Dog and smiled.

"Hey! You seem to be a cute little...uh, big guy. Can you help me get inside?" Amy asked.

The dog licked her and laid down so Amy could get on his back. Amy did, and pointed to a large tower. The dog ran as fast as he could and made his way to the tower with Amy on his back. As soon as they reached the Eggman Empire which wasn't really far, Amy climbed off the puppy's back and scratched behind his ear, and was licked. She ran into the door, which automatically opened up. She went to her left and halted as soon as she saw a large trapdoor. She took a deep breath and jumped down. But she pushed herself to the side of the trap door to see an open room. It was a vent. She pushed herself toward the vent and made it inside. She traveled through the vent. But after seconds, the whole place began to heat up. Soon it was unbearably hot. Amy's heels began to melt. She saw an opening near the vent. She immediately jumped out before the temperature could get any warmer. The vent wasn't very high from the ground. She looked at her surroundings. She was in a long hallway. But she soon heard cries for help. She recognized all the voices to be her friends.

"Oh No!" Amy cried taking off in the direction she heard the yelling.

Amy reached the place where she heard the screaming and saw a Rocket ship. She ran to it and climbed on some of the bars to get to the top. She looked through a green window and saw the gang. They all tried to get out of the Rocket. Amy yelled as loud as she could but wasn't heard. She then pulled out her Hammer and smashed it against the screen. That had gotten their attention. They all looked to see Amy on the edge of the screen.

'Amy! Where were you!?" Sonic asked Amy with surprise and shock.

"It's a long story. How'd you guys get in there?" Amy asked.

"That's not important now but you gotta get us outta here. Eggman launching us to the sun! You only have 5 minutes to get us out!" Sonic pointed to the timer which said 5 minutes and continued to count down.

Amy slid down the Rocket and ran back down the long hallway. The hallway was completely cleared. She ran as fast as she could through the hallway to not loose any time.

Well, here is chapter 4. Hoped ya liked it. I took the ideas that were given to me. Will Amy make it in time to free her friends from being sent to the sun? Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
